First Day Of School
by Peachy-Author
Summary: It's the first day of school for George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth.  Read to find out how it goes.  One-shot!


(A/N: This is a story about the first day of school for George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth's first day of school. This fic was requested by **RegularShowFan21**.)

It was a nice morning in the city of Petropolis, but we have to be at Dudley and Kitty's house, so let's go!

At Dudley and Kitty's house, George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth are awakened by their parents.

"Come on, kids. Get up." Kitty said.

"Why?" asked Summer with a yawn.

"You guys are starting school today. Now get out of bed, get dressed, then come downstairs for breakfast." Dudley said.

"All right." said the children. Dudley and Kitty left the room while the children got dressed for the day.

"What do you think school will be like?" Molly asked her siblings as she got ready.

"We got a small idea at Kindergarten Round-up, but we'll find out more today." Annabeth said. (A/N: My old elementary school had Kindergarten Round-up in late spring, and I think it was to give children who were starting school an idea of what to expect.)

"I hope it'll be fun." Max said.

"If it's boring, I won't be happy." George muttered.

"We'll just have to grin and bear it, no matter what happens." Summer said. By then, the children were dressed for school, so they raced downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast, the children grabbed their backpacks and lunchboxes, ready to go. Since Petropolis Elementary School wasn't too far from T.U.F.F., Dudley and Kitty dropped the kids off at school on their way to work.

The kids remembered where their class was, so they walked into the classroom. Upon entering, the children started looking for their desks, and it didn't take long for them to find where they sat. A few minutes later, the school bell rang, and the first day began.

The teacher started the day by going over the school rules and by taking attendance. After that, the students were learning the alphabet. Then the teacher read a story to the class. The whole morning flew by rather quickly, and before anyone knew it, it was time for lunch. The class lined up and walked to the lunch room.

Once they got there, George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth looked for a table. It didn't take long for them to find one, and they all sat together.

"I'm liking school so far." Molly said.

"It's okay, I guess." George said.

"School's fine." Summer said.

"I wonder what else we're gonna learn." Annabeth wondered.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Max said.

After lunch, it was time for recess. The kids were having fun on the playground. Molly and Summer decided to go on the swings, George and Annabeth were spending alone time together, but Max didn't know what to do until Molly asked him to give her a push on the swing. So he pushed Molly, and he pushed Summer.

_15 minutes later..._

Recess was over, and the students went back inside. It was naptime, and the kids all fell asleep. After a short while, the students felt better after their naps, and the teacher was teaching the students the days of the week and the months of the year. They also learned a bit of addition and subtraction.

Later, the end-of-the-day bell rang, and the students were ready to go home. When George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth were outside, they saw the T.U.F.F. Mobile pull up, with Dudley and Kitty in it.

"Hop in, kids." Dudley said.

"How did you guys know it was time to pick us up?" Max asked, slipping an arm around Molly's shoulders.

"Actually, we were on our way back to T.U.F.F. after foiling another one of Birdbrain's crazy schemes, but when I saw that it was towards the end of the school day, I wondered why we couldn't pick you up." Kitty explained, but then she said, "By the way, how was school?"

"It was good." said George.

"We learned a lot!" Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth said in unison.

"So you enjoyed it?" Dudley asked.

The kids nodded. They hoped to learn more as the school year progressed. And they would.

Okay, that's the end of this fic. How was it? Please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


End file.
